


I will follow you into the dark

by KiriJones



Series: watch me put my war paint on [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Owen stands before her with eyes painted red, snarling, and ready to kill; and instead of fear she is finally able to breathe for the first time in weeks





	I will follow you into the dark

 

I: Beauty and the Beast- Owen stands before her with eyes painted red, snarling, and ready to kill; and instead of fear she is finally able to breathe for the first time in weeks.

He stands before her and all that Claire can think of is how much she missed him. Standing behind her trembling in fear are Zach and Gray, bruised and bleeding. Everything in her is telling her to run and take the boys and to leave and never look back. But Claire finds she can not move. Her heart is beating a million miles a minute and she can not seem to help the love and awe that is running through her veins, and it is all for the man standing in front of her with his hand around the neck of Vic Hoskins holding him a foot above the ground.

Owen Grady, feral mutant and experimented on by InGen, stood before her clad in bloody and ripped clothing, his eyes glowing red and the adamantium claws extended on his left hand while the right held Hoskins above the ground slowly but surely squeezing the life out of him. Growls were rumbling from Owen And the look in his eyes was murderous.

Claire could feel the blood trickling down her face from where Hoskins had hit her and could feel the bruises on her neck from where Hoskins had been choking the life out of her when Owen had arrived and proceeded to reverse the situation.

Claire looked at the man in front of her and did not know what to think. The last time she had seen Owen Grady it had been when she had betrayed his location to Hoskins in exchange for the lives of her nephews. The months she had spent captive on Isla Sorna under his command had meant nothing when it came to protecting the only family she had left. Yet she had admitted to herself that when she had told InGen where Owen had been hiding with the raptors had felt like she was ripping her heart out.

The man before her was a beast, having admitted it himself, yet all she could see was not a monster but the man who had saved the life of Gray and had helped Zach deal with the anger of being left behind by his parents. He was the man who held her when she had slept and cried, and she loved him with a startling clarity that shook her heart and rattled her veins. And she knew if he killed Hoskins in cold blood it would haunt him. He was the kind of man who hate her and still hate her. He was better than this. And so she would act and then she would leave him behind and take the boys and leaves these damned islands forever and try to move on.

So she shook of the hands of her nephews and slowly began to inch forward and ignored the blisters on her feet from the days she had spent locked in the cold and damp room with Zach and Gray after Hoskins had betrayed her. Her foot hit a small piece of rubble and instantly Owen growled as he turned to assess the threat but the moment his eyes met her the growl died in his throat.

Times seemed to freeze as she moved to a mere foot away from him. "Owen. Don't do this please. Hoskins is not worth it." Her voice was hoarse and she swallowed painfully looking at the man in front of her.

"He hurt you. He deserves to die." The way the words left his mouth made it clear to Claire that is was a statement, a fact. It gave her hope that she tried to squash in her soul. Owen did not love her, he had said so more than once to her. If anything they had been friends and she had destroyed that when she chose the easy way out instead of asking him for help.

"Owen please." She tried again to get him to see reason. "If you do this his blood will be on your hands, you will be no better than him. Please." He turned when Hoskins began struggling and Claire knew she was losing him and before she could stop herself the words slipped out of her mouth in a whisper and a rush she knew he would hear, "You are a good man, please.....I love you."

Owen's back immediately stiffened and Claire's hand moved to cover her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes and she stumbled back hitting the wall. She closed her eyes to black everything out. She did not see Owen simply throw Hoskins against the wall and the man hit it and slumped to the ground. She did not see his nostrils flare as the claws withdrew into his hand and he moved quickly so that he was standing in front of her.

Claire felt his hot breath on her cheek. Yet she did not dare open her eyes until he rumbled out her name. "Claire." It was a caress and she slowly opened her eyes, He was so close she could see the blood red mixed with the hazel in his eyes. His one hand was flat on the wall level with her head while the other was hovering beside her cheek moving as if to touch it before jerking away. She locked eyes with him and see saw confusion and anger and hope, and something more than made her heart thump against her ribs and her lungs choke.

"Say it again, please.." his voice was hoarse and pleading and it bled into her.

"I love you." she said it softly before clearing her throat and trying to say it louder. "I love you." And with that his hand softly tougher her cheek as his forehead came to rest on hers. His eyes were closed as he breathed in her scent. An eternity passed before he opened his eyes once more and they were the hazel she adored. A smile adorned his face yet the moment was broken when Zach said with concern and wariness in his voice' "Aunt Claire???"

Claire closed to her eyes and moved away from Owen. He did not move yet when she held out her hand with. Question in her eyes he moved and answered her by lacing their fingers together.


End file.
